User Guides
Unofficial Brum Towns Beginners Guide to Understanding Bloom #'What Is Bloom?' Bloom is a period in every TM players life where their Training Index (TI) substantially increases to give them extra skill points and thus ASI. Bloom lasts for 3 TM seasons, 36 real weeks. ***It always starts on a players birthday*** So if i had a player who started to bloom at 18 years and 0 months, he will finish at 20 years and 11 months. A player can start to bloom from the ages of 16-24. From the ages of 16 to 18 years and 11 months all players, whether in bloom or not, receive a development bonus. This increases there TI to twice what it should be when not Blooming. 1 TI = 0.1 skill points. So 10 TI = 1 skill point. So if you have a player on 20 TI, he would have gone up 2 skill points on that training day. The points get split up into lots of different skills, and not just dumped onto one. There are 3 different types of bloom, and are listed from when the bloom starts:- Early Bloomer (age 16-17) Normal Bloomer (age 18-19) Late Bloomer (age 20-24) If you scout a player, and the scout report stats early, normal or late, then he wont be in bloom yet. Its useful to use this to work out when your player will actually start to bloom (if your scout is correct). Your scout may say that he has finished blooming though. But don't worry, he`ll still go up in ASI, although a lot slower, until he reaches 28. Then, if untrained he will lose skills, but with the help of Coaches and your TG, this will off set any loss for the time being. You can still have players in there 30`s gaining ASI with good TG and Coaches, but definitely at 32 they will sharply start to drop. Or if your player is already Blooming your scout will say:- a) Starting to Bloom = Any month in his first 12 months of blooming. So if i had a Normal Bloomer who started at 18, and now he is 18 years and 11 months, he will still be "Starting to Bloom". b) Middle of Bloom = Any month in his second year of Bloom. c) End of Bloom = Any month in his final 12 weeks of Bloom. So below are screen shots of the 3 different types of bloom. (they are not fantastic shots as i haven't been in the game that long to get clearer pics) For example click here You can see that as soon as the player was hired from the YA he was Blooming. Some early bloomers have already had a bloom inside your YA, so you may only actually see Bloom last for 2 TM years. The youth was hired at 17 years and 1 month old. So you can see how 23 months into his bloom, when he reached 19 years old, the player lost his development bonus and his TI dropped, Although he is still blooming. In another 6 weeks/training sessions, the TI will drop again and mark the end of the players Bloom. For example click here This guy was hired at 17 years old. He had a year of no bloom before starting to bloom on his 18th birthday. So for his first year of bloom received the development bonus, which ended on his 19th birthday, as you can see his TI drop off.He only has a week or 2 of Bloom left, so his TI will drop right down very soon, and be a lot lower then his pre Bloom TI (because of the development bonus) For example click here This late bloomer started to bloom at 20 years old. He was hired at 17 years and 1 month old, and you can see for his first 2 years the development bonus, then it finishes and his TI drops for a year. At 20 years old he starts to bloom, and is currently still blooming. The TI charts shown are taken from players profiles, but now you need to have TM PRO to see them. If you really wanted to, you could add up every weeks TI, take the last number off (divide by 10) and that's how many skill points a player has gone up in his TM life, or as long as he has been at your club. Hope this helps :) Huge thanks to Brum Town for this user guide. Official TBA